Fire Emblem: Archanea Saga
Fire Emblem: Akaneia Saga (ファイアーエムブレム アカネイア戦記編 Faiā Emuburemu Akaneia Senki Hen), also known as BS Fire Emblem, were four short standalone games that could be downloaded for the Sattelaview add-on for the Super Famicom (SNES). The last time they were broadcast were in 1999. The games take place before the events in Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi. Each game has one map, with the goal to collect the most points before time runs out. Points are collected by defeating enemies, opening chests, visiting villages, and the like. You control a main "lord" character who functions also as the item storage, with the map resetting if your lord character is defeated in battle. The gameplay engine is the same as in Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo. There is no background music, and most dialogue was voice acting. Characters from Fire Emblem: Monshō No Nazo and Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi make appearances here (retaining their original growth rates), as well as some original characters. It appeared as a bonus in Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~. Voice Acting *'Main Narration / Cornelius / Ruben' - Kōji Totani *'Rickard' - Kazue Ikura *'Camus / Frost' - Kazuhiko Inoue *'Nabarl / Belf' - Shinichiro Ōta *'Minerva / Malice' - Yoshiko Sakibara *'Nyna / Village Daughter (Chapter 2)' - Michiko Neya *'Hardin / Village Youth (Chapter 2) / Castor / Medeus' - Hideyuki Hori *'Boah / Dice / Bulzark' - Kōji Yada Episodes Part 1: Fall of the Palace (第1話・パレス陥落) The Doluna army, led by Earth Dragon Medeus, has invaded the palace of Akaneia. You take control of Princess Nyna, and her soldiers, as they try to flee from the palace. Blocking their way are Doluna soldiers who you must defeat. The lord character of this chapter is Nyna, a bishop. She is accompanied by Boah, a bishop; Tomas, an archer; Midia, a paladin; and Dolph and Macellan, both Armor Knights. Part 2: The Red Dragon Knight (第2話・赤い竜騎士) Minerva discovers deserters of her Medonian army have been attacking villages near Aurelis. Although Hardin is her enemy, she decides to join forces with him to defeat the deserters. The lord characters of this chapter are Minerva, a dragon knight and Hardin, a cavalier. They are accompanied by Catria and Est, both Pegasus Knights; Wolf, a horseman; Roshea, a cavalier; and Frost, a bishop. Part 3: Thieves' Gang of Justice (第3話・正義の盗賊団) Many days have passed since the palace of Akaneia was invaded. Rickard and Lena, along with Nabarl and Castor, sneak into the palace to steal treasures to aid the poor, and perhaps themselves as well. The lord character of this chapter is Rickard. He is accompanied by Lena, a sister; Nabarl, a mercenary; Castor, a hunter; Dice, a fighter; and Malice, a mercenary. Part 4: The Beginning (第4話・始まりのとき) Two years have passed since Akaneia fell. Nyna is currently under the protection of the Grunian Sable Knights, led by Camus. However she is endlessly pursued by Medeus' forces. Camus decides the best option is to head for Aurelis, in hope that Prince Hardin will offer her protection. The lord characters of this chapter are Nyna, a bishop, and Camus, a paladin. They are accompanied by Leiden and Belf, both cavaliers; and Robert, a horseman. Gallery File:Broadcast Hardain.png ja:BSファイアーエムブレム_アカネイア戦記 Category:Fire Emblem games